


Murphy's Law

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, SR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong is right and Right is wrong.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

Hutch remembers that morning. It was pouring and he was running late. He’d overslept after being up most of the night arguing long distance with Vanessa. He lost his car keys, so ended up jogging the two miles from his apartment to the academy. He got held up at the front gate because his academy ID was in the leather jacket he couldn’t wear in the rain and left home slung over a chair. So forty five minutes late, soggy and quite conspicuous, he slipped into the first available seat in his penal code class—front row next to Starsky, the one guy he hardly knew. He thought everything that could go wrong just had.

Hutch remembers this morning. It was laughter, teasing, a game and a bet. It was friendship and banter. Perfect. Until the unimaginable left him sitting in the ICU, staring at endless paths of tubes and bandages, listening to beeping machines, helplessly watching Starsky die.

And Hutch can’t help wondering how a day that starts with everything going so wrong ends with him finding the most right person in all the world. And a day that starts so right ends with that person being taken away.


End file.
